


Goodbye, Wolf-girl...

by TheCourtJester485



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Aiden Needs a Hug, Aiden is a mess, Angst, Blood & Chocolate AU, Blood and Injury, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, I Don't Even Know, Implied Aiden/Vivian, Lucas made a mistake, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, do not copy to another site, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485
Summary: Aiden’s breath hitches, fighting back an onslaught of tears. With a shake of his head he slams a closed fist against the wall behind him. The hunter flinches. He drags himself to his feet, leaving Lucas to stare up at him concernedly as he heads back into the other room. Grabbing his coat Aiden reaches for the front-doorknob.Lucas follows him with a hesitant caress befalling his shoulder. A silent gesture wishing him to stay.No amount of apologetic touches or whispered comforts will allow him ease. Then again, right now, he doesn't give a damn about his sympathy.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lucas comes home bleeding and spins a tale of his encounter with a wolf when hunting in the woods. Little does he know he is about to change Aiden's life forever... and his own...
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Lucas (Jagten)
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye, Wolf-girl...

**Author's Note:**

> A random one-shot 'cause hey, why not? And no, this mini-story/event specifically isn't tied in with 'Ethereal', in THAT series Aiden IS with Vivian and living in Paris.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :-)

“You killed her...”

The thought of such a truth is a like a poison flowing through Aiden’s bloodstream, quick to seep deep into the novel cracks of his heart with every beat. If left unchecked it will soon become a cascade – melancholic – _bitter_. He can’t believe what words have emerged from his mouth; though they came as a shaken whisper riddled with dread.

Lucas stands silently by the living room door, unsure of what to say. The man in front of him stares as though he were a stranger, rather than a lover. And for what? Defending himself from further maiming in a moment of survival? The wondrous pools of Aiden’s eyes, similar to midnight, now appear glistening; unnaturally darker. Perhaps even hostile. It’s enough for Lucas’ heart to drop into the hollowing pit of his stomach.

“Aiden,” he swallows, “did you even hear what I just said?”

“Loud and clear. The _animal_ that did that wouldn’t of acted without justification –”

Lucas’ hand covers his bandaged forearm; bloodied teeth marks reside beneath the cloth, “It was a _wolf_ , not a person! It attacked me! What was I supposed to do?”

“ _No_ , it, she… you didn’t have to just… oh, god no…”

As he often did during the fall, Lucas was hunting deer in the woods on a separate path to his friends from the lodge. That afternoon as the skies bled into the quiet dusk of evening, he tracked down a pair of white-tail deer's; the one grazing by a blackberry bush was the less fortunate of the two. Rifle aligned he shot it cleanly through the neck a single time with the other scrambling away as its double collapsed; the impact scattering an ocean of leaves, gold and brown, with a crunch. It hadn't died right away; a rarity, but still awful all the same. He made haste towards the deer attended by it’s cries of pain, unsuspecting of another carnivorous hunter approaching his would-be kill. He stopped steadfast when it entered his view.

A wolf.

Her coat of blinding white akin to a moonlit glow.

Her slender face, so elegant.

Truly a thing of natural beauty.

She sniffled at the dying animal. Lucas stepped back. Slowly. His boot snapped a twig, the sharpness of it struck her brilliant ears, causing the creature to spin her focus on its origin: there, Lucas stiffened once more. Feet rooted to the ground he dared not move too fast.

Staring directly at him, she was the most beautiful animal he’d ever laid eyes upon. He raised his rifle defensively when she padded a few feet closer, protecting the fallen deer as if it were her offspring. She growled, not cowering away; all four legs widening to increase her size, body tensing in preparation. Lucas didn’t know what to do. He would only kill an animal if he intended to eat it – not for mere sport or ill gotten gains – he taught Marcus the same. She lunged at him, jowls wide and snarling, throwing the hunter on his back and tearing into his arm, or at least tried to. Then, with no other choice…

He pulled the three-pound trigger.

A dreadful ringing filled Lucas' head. Shaken and disorientated he propped up on his elbows. Through cracked glasses he watched in disbelief as a mist of tranquil light surrounded the wolf laid bleeding in front of him. Little did he comprehend the reality of the situation, not realizing she was trying to transform back – not that she could – exhaustion overtook her instead. The blood loss was too fast, too cumbersome to fend off to allow returning human. 

Wrought with the guilt of what he’d done, Lucas shuffled closer to the wolf before pulling out a hunting knife that his son bought for his birthday. The blade bared a slim band of silver from handle to point, Lucas didn’t think anything of it besides decoration. The wolf whimpered as he stroked the thick, soft fur newly dappled with crimson, soothing her a little as she awaited his mercy.

“I’m sorry...”

Then, he put the animal out of her misery.

The blade piercing her heart.

  
  


He can’t understand why Aiden’s more distraught over the death of a wolf over the maiming of his partner. The younger man interjects with a broken rambling. He’s rarely so emotional, so _raw_. The only time his cheeks turn scarlet is during the late, passion filled nights they have turned into routine over the last few weeks – months.

Lucas keeps his mouth shut throughout, totally unprepared for Aiden’s story, the full version he’s never been told.

As insane, as impossible as his tale sounds – it actually resonates with him: the misty glow, the unsettlingly human look to the animals eyes when he tried to comfort her in those final moments…

Aiden finally says her name aloud with a tightness to his voice:

“ _Vivian_...”

His burning eyes well with mourning, uncaring to brush away the tears that quickly follow. Before the Dane’s words can reach him his legs buckle. Lucas catches him when he staggers. He clutches at his stomach as he’s held, “I, ah… I, I think I’m going to be sick –”

Aiden bolts to the bathroom, all but tripping up on the door. He throws up violently into the toilet. With heaving breaths strangled in grief stricken sobs he falls back against the wall tile; several aftershocks jolt throughout his body. His cogent gaze raises to Lucas’ as he steps inside, slow and cautious.

“I didn’t know.” Lucas says, stooping down. “I wouldn’t dare of hurt her if I knew what she was. I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am,” he reaches for Aiden’s knee but the man recoils; that alone kills him. “I wish I could take it back.”

“I know.”

Aiden’s fragile voice bites him far harder than the wolf – _Vivian_ – had done. His head drops in shame. The silence between them lingers.

To Lucas’ surprisal a trembling hand slips into his own. For a moment, just for a _second_ , he adopts a semblance of hope before it starts to chip away in a fraction of the time. The thought of what the man has to say – and what it could mean going forward – is terrifying. And despite the brief grazing of his knuckles, Aiden’s touch feels distant. _Forced_. It’s apparent that what he’s about to hear may not be volatile, but it certainly won’t be warm.

“I never _wanted_ you to know who she was... or what she could do.”

“Why not?”

“Why?” he mutters, relinquishing his hand with a grimace, “Y’wouldn’t of believed me even if I _had_ so it wouldn’t of mattered much.”

“Aid,”

“You’d of called me crazy,”

“No, no that’s not –”

“I thought I lost her after we got separated in Paris,” he cuts in, “her family found us, took her away when I was selling my sketches to some gallery. I wasn’t gonna bother but Vivian was adamant I got them out into the world. She loves them. _Loved_. But now she’s really gone… and...” his voice trails off into nothing.

Aiden’s breath hitches, fighting back an onslaught of tears. With a shake of his head he slams a closed fist against the wall behind him. The hunter flinches. He drags himself to his feet, leaving Lucas to stare up at him concernedly as he heads back into the other room. Grabbing his coat Aiden reaches for the front-doorknob.

Lucas follows him with a hesitant caress befalling his shoulder. A silent gesture wishing him to stay.

No amount of apologetic touches or whispered comforts will allow him ease. Then again, right now, he doesn't give a damn about his sympathy.

“Where are you going?”

Aiden’s grip on the knob tightens. Half-glancing over his shoulder he chooses the least hurtful words capable; “To bury her. I don’t wanna see you here when I get back.”

Once he leaves, the cabin, kindred to Lucas' core, fills with an irreplaceable emptiness.

Grabbing his bag, he opens the wardrobe to pack...


End file.
